


waiting for a hero. | Pietro x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae





	waiting for a hero. | Pietro x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

Reader’s POV

Wondrous notes filled the air as I played my violin. Softly stomping my feet to the beat. On this roof I played every night. To fill these sad creatures with boisterous tunes. I could see their hearts turn gray along with their hair. Hands turned blue like the pills they take. And their skin lose its glow.

We have hidden ourselves from the world. Me and my instrument. For we were not accepted in society. For we are different from the others. And it does not sadden me. Because I am not alone. I can hear their beautiful whispers every night. And so can the city. For me and my instrument are together and will never part.

Pietro’s POV

After the battle with Ultron, we all decided to drink away the relief. To just enjoy this freedom that we have earned. I leaned against the balcony railing. Sipping my cup of vodka now and then. I heard the wind carry the sound of music into my ears. I put my cup down to savor the sound. I looked for the source and saw a white aurora stand on a roof nearby. It played and played throughout the night. Until the stars died. Then it had seemed to vanish into the air and it didn’t come again till’ the stars reincarnated. 

I would try and get a closer look. But the building was left abandoned. Some say it was too dangerous to go. The floors might collapse. Walls might cave. Or the whole building may just die. But someone was there. And I was determined to know who they were.

Buttons flickered and moths flew about. This place wasn’t too far away from death. But this someone is keeping it alive. I looked around for the stairs and eventually I crossed upon them. There, sit a girl. With horns like a ram that seemed to look like they were painted gold. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair draped from her head. She wore a white dress that was laced with dust. 

She looked up at me. And I looked down at her. I ran my fingers through my hair. 

“Were you the one up here?” She started to smile and then nodded. 

“I just wanted to say, you’re music was beautiful.” Her smile grew. Then she reached behind her and pulled out a violin. She pointed her bow at me. 

“Oh no.” I chuckled. “I can’t play.” 

She put the bow in my hand and adjusted my fingers. She put the violin in my other hand. Then moved my hand back and forth. It wasn’t as beautiful as her but it was something. One of my fingers was moved and placed on one of the strings. Then she moved my hand back and forth once more.

“Guess I can play.” I smiled at her. She returned it and retrieved her instrument. Then proceeded to play a song. Her skin started to glow. The glow seemed to reach for my hand and wrap itself around it. She skipped and jumped to the notes and the glow snaked around my body.

A strange day someone would say. For meeting a girl with horns and a violin is unusual to most. But she was different. Like me. And that’s what I liked most about her. 

But the next night I anticipated for her to perform. But she never came up. I never heard her. And neither the night after that. 

I walked back to the broken structure. I took the stairs up to the top and saw her figure stand at the edge. In her hand a broken violin. She turned around to me. Her eyes were glossy. Like she had cried her heart out. She sniffled and dropped her violin on the ground. It shattered into multiple pieces. 

I took a step to her and wiped the tears away.

“They say..” She said. Then feathers start to grow from her back.And they formed into wings. Dark wings. “if the instrument is broken,”

She looked back at her wings then turned around again to face the city. “So is the musician.”

Then she leaned back and fell. I reached for her hand but she was out of grasp. I used my speed to rush down the stairs. But the ground rattled and shook. Then I felt my body fall and the building finally gave up. 

I was buried under the remains. I got up and looked around to them. The Avengers. Wanda looked the most worried. She grabbed me and held me close. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” She said. “What even made you think of going up in there? It was on the verge of collapsing.”

I kissed her forehead and let go of her. I limped around frantically to find her body. I saw one black feather and then another. 

I followed the trail to see her laying on top of the rubble. I got onto my knees and shook her to see if there was any life left in her. Her eyes slowly opened.

“Why?” I asked rubbing her cheek.

“I am another person waiting for their hero. And I no longer need to wait.” She smiled and then her wings slowly broke down into feathers and blew away in the wind. And her horns glowed bright until I or no one else could see. 

When my vision returned, her body vanished. But her music would play every night. And ended whenever the stars died.


End file.
